By Your Side (Deanee fic)
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Jonathan Good is a Navy seal who wants to meet someone he can eventually settle down with. Renee Paquette has moved from her native Canada to a new location and loves her new home. The two of them meet and hit it off instantly. Let's see the lovebirds are able to stay by each other's side.
1. Chapter 1

Jon stood on the pier and gazed out to the Pacific Ocean for what seemed like eternity. He was in deep thought about the decisions he made in his life so far and what the next step would be for him. He had just returned home from deployment and was pondering whether or not he should reenlist in the Navy for another four years. He also wanted to settle down but that was something he chose not to rush. He was still young and had his entire life ahead of him. Jon decided that he needed some more time to think before he made any other move. He then turned around and the left the pier to head to his car.

* * *

Renee never thought she'd get a job on a Navy base in San Diego of all places but she did. She had moved to San Diego, California from Toronto, Ontario, Canada a year ago but she was extremely grateful she managed to land a job and get her own place quickly. Renee got used to life in the states without any problems and she couldn't have been more happy about that. She had landed a job at a pizzeria with her good friend whose best friend owned it. Connections is definitely a good thing and Renee definitely had them. Her goal was to be established in her new home and was more than happy to San Diego home.

* * *

Jon was in the mood for a nice hot slice of pizza so he exited off the freeway and drove to a shopping center that had a pizzeria which made him extremely happy. He parked his car then got out and entered into the restaurant. A waiter had seated him, gave him a menu, and took his order for him. As he waited for his food to come, he looked around the restaurant randomly. He eyes then fell upon a gorgeous woman walking through the door and heading towards the kitchen.

She was at least 5 ft. 5 from what Jon saw, her hair was nice, long, curly, and blonde, and she had a very cute figure. And she happened to be the very one to bring out his food which surprised him.

"Here you go. Once slide of pepperoni pizza with a salad," the woman said.

"Thank you," Jon said.

"My name is Renee. I'll continue to be your waiter for this afternoon since your other waiter had to leave for personal reasons."

"That's fine. Um…I'm not trying to be weird or anything but I think you're a very gorgeous woman."

"Thank you." Renee started blushing as she stuffed her pen and pad into her pocket in apron.

"I'm Jonathan but you can call me Jon for short," he said, extending his hand out towards Renee.

"Nice to meet you, Jon," Renee said.

"It's nice to be home and eat some good food."

"Did you travel somewhere for a while?"

"I was deployed for the last eight months and I'm glad to be back home."

"Oh, thank you for your service. We have discounts for military personnel. Your food is half off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Jon stuffed his face with his food as it was extremely delicious. Renee had come back to fill his cup with soda and asked him if he wanted anything else.

"You have any good desserts back there?"

"Good ol' brownies, ice cream sundaes, banana splits, brownies with ice cream, ice cream with cookies, ice cream with cookies and brownies. We have a lot of random but delicious desserts."

"I'll take a good ol' brownie, please and thank you."

"Coming right up."

Renee went to the back to make Jon's dessert. She had put two scoops of vanilla ice cream on it to make his dessert very delicious. Jon was surprised he saw ice cream on his brownie but didn't complain at all.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. The dessert is free, too."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

Jon reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.

"Your tip for your service, ma'am."

"One hundred dollars?" Renee croaked.

"Yes!"

"You're so sweet! We should become friends."

Jon smiled at Renee.

"Most definitely."

* * *

A week had passed since Jon and Renee first met each other and they both were excited about going on their first date together. Renee's friend had asked her if she was sure about dating someone so quickly but Renee reassured her she was comfortable with doing that.

Jon had told her to be on the lookout for an black Mustang at seven and she did exactly that. He pulled up in front of the apartment complex where Renee lived then got out of the car to greet her.

"Hello, lovely lady named Renee," he said.

"Hello, lovely man named Jon," Renee said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. I know this really good seafood restaurant in town that I think you'll like." Jon opened Renee's door for her to let her in the car then closed it. He got in the car himself then drove off. "You know what? I'm being selfish. I haven't even asked you what you were in the mood to eat. I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize, Jon. I absolutely love seafood so I'm down for it. Next time I'll pick where to eat next," Renee said.

"Okay. Deal," Jon said. "How was your week?"

"It was good. And yours?"

"It was fine. Earlier in the week I had been thinking of reenlisting in the Navy but I'm still on the fence about it."

"Do you have any other plans?"

"I was thinking of maybe going to school if I choose not to reenlist."

"That's a good idea. I moved here to San Diego a year ago from Toronto, Canada and I've love it here in San Diego. I'm happy I decided to make the move. I live with my friend who is also from Canada, too. We landed jobs at the pizzeria you met me at because she knows someone who owns the place. I am extremely grateful that opportunity happened for me because I think I would've still been in Toronto."

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Jon looked over at Renee with a huge smile on his face.

"Me too," she said. "Where are you from?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio."

"That's cool. Funny how our paths crossed. I'm very glad it happened and I couldn't stop thinking about it at all. Um…we will take this slow, right?"

"Of course. I am not going to rush anything with you. I promised myself that if I ever met someone, I wouldn't rush them into anything. I don't believe in forcing people to do something they don't want to do, you know?"

"I understand. I'm glad you feel the same way about it like I do."

"Great minds think alike."

"Yes, we do. I think we can establish a good relationship, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. All we can do is wish for the best…well…hope for the best rather."

"My wish is that our hopes and dreams come true."

Jon looked at Renee again and smiled at her as she smiled back at him with a cute smile on her face.

"Mine, too, Renee. Mine, too. May our hopes and dreams come true."

* * *

 **Author's note: Happy New Year! New year, new fic! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"When did you join the Navy?"

"When I was…20 going on 21. I remember having my first drink after passing boot camp. What a lovely time."

"Were you scared? Nervous?"

"Not really. I was young, wild, and crazy. I will say the Navy taught me to calm my ass down, though."

"Ooh, come on! You weren't THAT bad, were you?"

"Oh, I did some crazy stuff."

"What made you decide to join the Navy?"

"I never thought about joining the military or really doing much after high school. I just decided to check it out one day when I was driving home from work one day and I saw a recruitment building. I wanted to do something different with my life, you know?"

"Well, I'm glad you did because I get to hear cool stories of you being overseas!"

"And I'm glad you moved here to San Diego because now I've met a new friend and I get to tell you all about my adventures!"

"See how things work out?"

"Yes!"

Renee and Jon both laughed at how goofy they were but quickly remembered that they still had an ice cream sundae to finish.

"How're you enjoying the ice cream?" Renee asked.

"It's good!" Jon said. "You know what, though? I want more. I'm going to buy us some ice cream sandwiches after this and then we can head to the beach. Sound good?"

"Yes, it does."

* * *

Renee munched on her ice cream sandwich as she enjoyed the cold breeze and watched the waves crash onto the shore. Her and Jon had been sitting on a blanket near the water and were glad that the beach had lights so they could see each other. She handed her sandwich to Jon who politely declined to have a bite as he already ate his but Renee insisted. Jon gave in and took a bite which satisfied Renee.

"You know…I think I will go ahead and reenlist. Talking to you about my adventures has made me want to go on more adventures and create more memories. And that means more stories for you."

"Aww. But you should enlist because you want to, not because of me. I mean…I'm not special."

"Yes, you are. To me, you're special. Hopefully, we can be friends for a long time."

"Well, since you're so kind and sweet, I'd absolutely love to be friends with you for a long time. Take another bite of my sandwich."

"You won't have no more sandwich if I take another bite."

"That's okay, you'll buy me another one."

"Funny!"

* * *

"Where have you been, Miss Lady!?" Renee's friend said. She had been waiting all night for her to return and was finally glad to see her.

"Out."

"Oh, I see that smart ass! But you kept me waiting all night…for too damn long actually because I want to know all the details."

"Sarah…he was amazing. He was so sweet and kind…he even told me I'm special."

"Sounds like you two are definitely lovebirds already. When's the wedding?"

Renee sat down next to her friend on the couch and plopped her legs onto Sarah's lap.

"Now, you know damn well that I'm not thinking about marriage right now. And who knows if we'll make it to being girlfriend and boyfriend? What if we're better off as friends?"

"Anything can happen, darling. Anything. But as long as you had fun tonight and he didn't do anything weird, I'm glad. I did see you guys talking when you were serving him his food."

"I honestly found him very attractive when I was serving him. I just didn't think that we would actually start talking…making conversation…damn I wanted to kiss him tonight."

"Better off as friends, huh? You already want to make out with the man."

"Shut up, Sarah." Renee giggled as she playfully kicked Sarah in her leg.

"I'm going to make us some popcorn and you're going to tell me more about your date."

* * *

Jon laid down on his bed, propped his feet up, put his hands behind his head, and relaxed while watching t.v. He had reenlisted in the Navy earlier that day and soon he would be back on duty. He had been thinking about Renee all day and decided to give her a call to check on her. She answered her phone immediately as it rung, to Jon's amusement.

"Hello there, Mr. Good!" Renee said.

"Hello there, Miss Paquette! How are you today?"

"I'm great. Just got off work."

"This early? It's only a few minutes past twelve."

"I had a short day at work. I only had to work for four hours."

"That's good. I had reenlisted in the Navy today so I have another four years to serve."

"That's fantastic to hear! I'm very happy for you!"

"Thank you! I wish I could take you on adventures with me."

"I wish you could, too. Say, are you doing anything right now?"

"Nope. I'm just watching t.v. and chilling out for the day."

"I'm just watching t.v. and chilling."

"I'm bringing over pizza, chips, and soda and we're going to pig out. Alright?"

"Okie dokie."

"See you soon!"

"See ya!"

Jon quickly hung up and began to tidy up his apartment before Renee came over. He was going to throw all his dirty clothes into the hamper before deciding to throw them into the washing machine to wash them. Renee had arrived two hours later with the food and had begun to make their plates.

"Renee, I can make our plates," Jon offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm a busy body. Here you go."

"Thank you." Jon sat down beside Renee to eat his food.

"You're welcome. I love this counter right here…you can just serve someone's food right to them. I really love your apartment. Nice and cozy."

"Thank you. I'm actually surprised you like it. It doesn't stink in here, does it?"

"No. Why would it stink?"

"Because my laundry smelled like crap."

"You do know that laundry is supposed to stink? That's the point of laundry: put your stinky clothes into the washer so they can get washed. Silly goose!"

"Okay, Miss Smarty Pants!"

"You know you like the fact that I'm a smarty pants!"

"Yeah, you're right, hehe."

"How's the pizza?"

"It's very good it's just like the pizza I had at the pizza parlor where you work."

"That's because I made that pizza. I went back to work, made it, then went to buy chips and soda while it baked and then got it out of the oven and brought everything here."

"You're a keeper, you know that?"

"I'm sure I am! And so are you!"

After they finished their pizza, Jon put the leftovers in the fridge and brought the back of chips into the living room so they could munch on something while watching t.v. Hours and hours went by and the lovebirds lost track of time as they laughed and shared stories with each other, forgetting that they were supposed to be paying attention to a movie.

Jon had grabbed some wine out of his fridge and brought two wine cups with him. He poured Renee some then himself a cup and held it up for a toast.

"To our friendship," he said.

"To our friendship," Renee said.

The two of them ended up drinking half of the bottle and continued to laugh and talk to each other until it was almost one in the morning. Renee was glad that she had remembered to text Sarah earlier to tell her she wouldn't be coming home that night and that she didn't have to wait up for her.

Jon had gotten up from the couch but hit his foot on the table and fell to the ground.

"SHIT!" he said.

"Oh my gosh…are you okay?" Renee asked. She swiftly got up to help Jon to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just being a clumsy dork is all."

"Aww, but see you're an adorable clumsy dork!"

"Aww, gee. Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

Renee stopped speaking as she looked Jon straight in his face and ran her hand through his short hair. Jon did the same as he twirled a strand of Renee's long locks in his fingers before leaning in for a kiss. Jon gently picked Renee up and pinned her up against the wall as they deepened the kiss. Renee put her legs around Jon and squeezed him as hard as she could while she kissed his jawline and neck before kissing his lips again. She could feel herself getting wet as Jon felt his manhood become hard like a rock and before they knew it, they were close to stripping each other naked.


End file.
